


settle

by parkeritup



Series: settle [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Implied Violence, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poetry, THIS IS A POEM, reddie-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkeritup/pseuds/parkeritup
Summary: it won't happen the way you think it willyou imagine white picket fencesblack-and-white nuclear familiesthe way your mommy likes thembut there's this boyhe's a gangly one; buck teeth and glasseswith frames way too bigand he won't stop shaking the hammock you share
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: settle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890571
Kudos: 18





	settle

it won't happen the way you think it will  
you imagine white picket fences  
black-and-white nuclear families  
the way your mommy likes them

but there's this boy  
he's a gangly one; buck teeth and glasses  
with frames way too big  
and he won't stop shaking the hammock you share

you pretend to be annoyed,  
but your legs are touching  
and his hand's on your knee  
in ways boys can't touch boys  
unless they got a death wish

and if you can't close the distance  
you settle for this

**Author's Note:**

> let's be friends my twitters @gayclownmovie <3


End file.
